


Pretty Piggy

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Confusion, Death, Foul Language, M/M, Name Calling, Obscene Phone Calls, Phone Calls, Sorority House, Stalking, Winter, slight nsfw, vulgar phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Requested by Anon. Billy Lenz is after the only guy in the sorority house and he won't stop until he gets him.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Male Reader, Billy Lenz/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Pretty Piggy

Living in the Sorority house with a bunch of girls has its downsides. You can’t walk around with no shirt on without Barb catcalling you when she’s drunk and you have to lock the door to the bathroom or else one of the girls will just barge in, mostly Barb, and tell you to hurry up. Most of the time, you just stay in your room, reading or looking through the pictures of your camera. You try to stay away from drinking due to some old trauma with drunk and neglectful parents. Outside of your room, the place reeks of perfume. Now that isn’t a bad thing if it wasn’t for the fact that it affects your breathing. It chokes you and makes you gasp and cough with how strong and how much there is.

Before you joined their little group, mostly because you had nowhere to go, needed a place, and they pitied you, there had been calls going on. You had never really bothered to stay and hear them since you stayed inside your room for most of the time. Barb called the caller ‘ _ The Moaner _ ’ because of the obscene words and noises he would spout. From what you’ve been told, he likes to call them pigs, talk about sex, and make weird noises mixed in with pig sounds. Why he does this is beyond you.

Today, you were alone. The strong perfume that plagued the house has died down, meaning you can leave your room without having a coughing fit. The girls left to go have fun with Mrs. Mac at another party. Usually, the parties were hosted here, but they said that they wanted to “spice things up” and went somewhere else. Where? You have no clue. You instantly head to the kitchen and look in the fridge, finding some leftover chicken alfredo. “Score!” You yell out happily as you place a paper towel over the open container and pop it in the microwave.

After the microwave beeps, you eagerly start to shovel the hot food in your mouth, gasping a few times to cool it down. You hear a loud creaking from upstairs, making you stop eating for a second. The house of large and old, so you brush it off. You shovel another mouthful of noodles in your mouth, letting out a small moan with how good it is. You’ve been eating leftovers every since you got here, not wanting to bother the girls or interrupt their time together with your cooking or eating with them. They taste much better than the old fast-food you were forced to eat back at your parents’ house.

You hear another thump from upstairs before the phone rings. “Ah man…” You say, sighing as you take another mouthful of food before heading to the phone. You pick up the phone, letting out a muffled “Hello?” as you chew the chicken and noodles in your mouth. You listen intently as you swallow the food, hearing silence on the other end. This would be the first time you have answered the phone, so maybe the other person would have thought that one of the girls would have answered.

Suddenly, garbled noises and pig noises came from the phone, making you furrow your brows.  _ So this is The Moaner, huh? _ You think to yourself as you listen to the noises continue. It isn’t long before you actually hear words on the other end. “ **Pretty Piggy** all alone? Pretty piggy wants Billy’s fat cock? Won’t the pretty piggy suck Billy’s fat cock? Suck it… Suck it…” You scrunch your face up as The Moaner continues to say such obscene things.

“Sorry man, but I’m not a girl so you can’t really lick my cunt, I don’t have one,” You say, setting the phone down to go get your food. You can hear more pig noises and talking on the other end as you come back. You shove the lukewarm food in your mouth, sighing as you hear mumbling on the phone. You put the phone back up to your ear as you chew your food, though slightly uncomfortable with his suggestive words and odd noises, you pushed on, wanting to at least get on this guy’s, or Billy’s, good side. You have a feeling that if you don’t, something bad will happen to you… Just a gut feeling.

“Pretty piggy isn’t a girl? Pretty piggy doesn’t have to be… Little piggy can ride Billy. Yes… Pretty piggy can ride Billy and oink and squeal!” You hear, who you now deem as Billy, laugh maniacally as he makes more pig noises. You let out a nervous laugh before replying to him.

“Take me out on a date first, jeez!” Your nervous laughter and response seem to have quieted Billy. You don’t hear him say anything besides some shuffling on his end. “Hello? Billy?” You ask, uncertain. There continues to be silence for a few more moments before you hear some giggling.

“Pretty piggy wants Billy’s fat cock! Billy wants to bury himself in the pretty piggy. Let Billy do it! Oh, Billy will do it well. Billy will make the piggy squeal!” He starts rambling again before he lets out a sentence that made you freeze with how certain and lucid it sounds. “You’re mine and you’ll be with me tonight.” After those words are spoken, the line goes dead. You put the phone back on its hook before looking down at your now cold food. You sigh, your appetite now lost, but the thought of eating the chicken alfredo makes your mouth water slightly.

You shove the rest of the chicken alfredo down your throat and go to the kitchen, washing your plate and setting it to dry on the dish rack. You let out another sigh as you head to your room.  _ The girls will be back soon anyway, so sleep sounds nice. _ The thought of Billy, The Moaner, the weird man making obscene phone calls, saying that you’ll be with him is unnerving. You lock your windows and door and for good measure, you place a chair underneath the doorknob. You strip out of your clothes and stand in your boxers for a second, deciding whether or not to wear a shirt. After a bit of thinking, you throw on a loose tank top and spread your arms out as you fall on your bed. You let out a small “oof” as you make contact with it. You pull your covers over your body and snuggle down into your sheets. It isn’t long before your eyes close, blissfully unaware of the fact that there is a door leading to the attic in your closet.

\--------

You let out a small moan as something cold glides across your thighs. You pull your legs up close to your body, shivering slightly from the cold. You slowly start to sink back into a deep sleep before that cold feeling glides underneath your shirt and across your stomach, slowly going towards your chest. You turn over with a huff, trying to get comfortable. You feel the bed dip behind you before you’re tightly wrapped up in someone’s arms. They pull you close to someone’s body, making you feel every inch of it on your back.

You try to shift slightly, only to stop when the fog over your brain lifts. No one should have been able to get it. You start to flail about and before you can let out a scream, a cold hand covers your mouth. “Shhhh… Billy told the pretty piggy he would be with Billy tonight,” You hear in your ear. You continue to try and fight, only to tire yourself out and get a low growl from the man behind you. After your tiring struggle, you let yourself relax, panting slightly from your futile attempts to get out of Billy’s arms.

You feel Billy shift slightly, only to feel his cold hand up your shirt once more. He runs his hand across your stomach and chest, feeling every small bump and any hair that is there. He lets out a small hum as he buries his face in the crook of your neck and lets his lips lay there. You shift as much as you can in his tight grip, trying to get comfortable against him. You feel him slightly grind his hips against your rump, making you swallow the lump in your throat.

“Billy, no,” You say, your tone wavering as he starts to grind harder against you.” I won’t scream if you just keep still and sleep.” You feel a sharp pain on your neck, hearing him groan as his hips still.  _ Well, that didn’t last long, thankfully _ . You think to yourself as you feel Billy lick at the wound on your neck.

“Billy wants to be inside. Pretty piggy with let Billy have fun, won’t he? Yes, pretty piggy will,” You listen to Billy ramble on, letting out a sigh as he buries his face in your hair.

“Maybe tomorrow?” You ask, unsure if your response will get this maniac of a man to leave you be for a while.

“Tomorrow? Pretty piggy will let Billy do what he wants? Yes, tomorrow. Pretty piggy will take Billy’s fat cock. Billy will do him well. The pretty piggy is going to squeal…” Billy says, trailing off as he shifts about. The hand up your shirt leaves, only to return after your blanket is over the two of you. As you slowly start to head back to sleep, you listen to Billy as he hums and sings a lullaby. “Little baby Bunting... Daddy’s gone a-huntin’... Gone to fetch a rabbit skin… To wrap his baby Agnes in…” By the time he’s done, you’re sound asleep, unknowing of the danger the girls are in because of Billy.


End file.
